


I'm So Glad You're My Valentine

by Reddcatt



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddcatt/pseuds/Reddcatt
Summary: When Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year. Ron decided it was best to be just friends but there may be new love on the horizon.





	I'm So Glad You're My Valentine

 

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with her best friend Ginny, when she looked over and saw Chris the cute seventh year Hufflepuff prefect that she had, had a crush on since the first time she saw him and he was looking over at them with those piercing blue eyes of his.

 

She tried to never really pay too much attention to him, because not only was she was caught up in her feelings for Ron but also because she didn’t know if she was ready to start seeing someone new. Even though she was feeling like that she couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach when they locked eyes. She was only vaguely aware that Ginny was still talking to her but she couldn’t focus on what she was saying until,

 

“HERMIONE, did you hear a word I just said?”

 

“Oh sorry Gin, I was distracted, what did you say?” Hermione replied sheepishly.

 

“I was trying to tell you that Harry is coming to Hogsmeade for Valentines Day.”

 

Ginny then notices what has Hermione all distracted.

 

“You should say something to him, he has been staring at you for ages. You deserve a little fun after helping save the world, and your break up with my idiot brother.”

 

Hermione just glares at her friend, ignoring what she says. Most people only want to get to know her to get the inside scoop on what really happened during the time they were on the hunt for Horcruxes.

 

**oOo**

 

A few days before Valentines Day while Hermione sitting in the library working on her Potions assignment, Chris finally came up to her.

 

“Hi Hermione, may I sit with you?” He asked.

 

She looks up and notices it’s Chris. She looks at him and took a few seconds to reply “of course you may” while moving some of her books around to give him some room. They sit in silence for a while until Chris starts talking about school, but they started getting too loud so a very mad looking Madam Pince. The pair walks out and heads for the fountain while they continue their conversation. Not once did he ask her anything about the golden trio.

 

They had been talking for a few hours when he looks at her with those beautiful blue eyes looking slightly vulnerable.

 

“Hermione”, he said hesitantly, “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to do something with me on Valentines Day.

 

Hermione was quiet for a little bit and all she could hear was her heart pounding, then with a smile, she responded, “I would really like that”

 

**oOo**

 

For the next few days, Hermione and Ginny changed their minds on what they wanted to wear on their dates, how to wear their hair and what colour eye shadow to use.

 

Finally, it was Valentines Day, Hermione and Ginny excitedly got ready. Before they headed downstairs Ginny noticed that Hermione was looking a little sad. When she asked her what was wrong she told Ginny that even though she was looking forward to her date with Chris and even though she knew it was over with Ron, and so it should be, she was wondering what he was doing today. She was curious if he was thinking about her. Ginny understood how Hermione was feeling because that is how she felt when she broke up with Dean. She tries to assure her that she will stop feeling this way and she will have a great time with Chris on their date.

  


When they got to the meeting spot, Chris was standing there with a beautiful rainbow rose in his hand which he had transfigured to never die just for her. The sun hit his brown hair making her instantly think of her favourite season Autumn which seemed to relax her. They separated from Ginny and walked down to the Black Lake with the conversation flowing easily. Hermione was surprised to see a picnic blanket set up with a few jars of Bluebell Flames scattered around for warmth. Chris held out his hand to help her sit down, which she gladly took. He accio’d a picnic basket which held sandwiches, strawberries, and bottles of butterbeer.

 

One of the first things that Chris said to her was “You know I was so scared to ask you out. Partly because you are so beautiful but also because I didn’t want you to think that I just wanted to get the details about your time, travelling around looking for Horcruxes.”

 

As the conversation flowed, it turned to the subject that they both loved. _Books_. Hermione couldn’t help but smile when Chris told her that when he first got his letter for Hogwarts and went to buy his school supplies, he bought “Hogwarts a History” and spent the next couple of weeks reading up about Hogwarts. Hermione was surprised at how many books they shared an interest in.

 

Before they knew it a few hours had passed and they realised just how cold it was getting, so they decided to gather up the blanket and basket and head back up to the castle. As neither of them wanted the day to end Hermione invited Chris back to the Gryffindor common room, where they would be able to continue with their date but also where they could warm up by sitting in front of the fireplace. They walked up to the castle hand in hand until they reached the common room.

 

**oOo**

 

She felt a huge wave of contentment when he put his arms around her shoulders. She turned to him when he put a hand on her chin to angle her mouth to his and kissed her delicately. When they broke apart they still wanted to be close to each other and stayed with their foreheads touching. Hermione smiled when she heard Chris say “I’m so glad you’re my Valentine.”

 

Before they knew it, it was midnight and Chris had to leave before they were caught. But before he left, they made plans to have breakfast the next day and the day after that and the day after that.

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Mrs Mast, for helping and being my Beta. Thank you to my mom for giving me some inspiration.


End file.
